


Mistletoe

by MosImagination



Series: Merry Christmas 2016 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: They go ice skating late on the night of Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my merry Christmas 2016 series!

Viktor walked with Yuuri towards the ice palace. It was late on Christmas Eve. They had been given the keys so they could be truly alone while ice skating. 

Viktor came up to the door and unlocked it, flipping on the switches for all the lights. 

"This feels adventurous." Yuuri squealed out, causing the older Russian to laugh. 

"Oh yes, very scandalous too!" He joked and saw how Yuuri blushed. They retrieved their skates and put them on. 

They laced them tightly, in an odd way, ignoring one another. But not out of anger or dislike. 

Out of shyness. 

As they stepped onto the ice and Yuuri smoothly skated to the middle he turned and asked, "so. Why did you plan this?" 

Viktor chuckled and skated to Yuuri. "Because.." 

Then he lifted Yuuri, twirling him as he skated. He moved Yuuri along with him fluidly. 

"I wanted to practice this...I have been aching to do a couple skate with you." Viktor purred out, his accent was seductive. 

"A couples skate..?" Yuuri gasped and stumbled a bit, almost knocking them both over. 

"Of course..who else would I do something like this with?" He asked and eased Yuuri to relax against him. Yuuri's butt fitting perfectly at Viktor's crotch, and Viktor's head high enough to position above Yuuri's. 

Yuuri whimpered as they flowed into a backwards skate. 

"V-Viktor.." He murmured in a slight bit of a moan. 

Viktor chuckled, "of course Yuuri.." 

Yuuri then noticed they had stopped moving and were now pressed against the side wall of the arena. 

Viktor seemed to be looking up at something. Then Yuuri saw that he was holding his arm up too. 

Yuuri frowned and looked up to see Viktor dangling a bunch of mistletoe. 

"Oopsies! We seem to be under it!" 

Yuuri blushed and felt his knees tremble as he turned around so their chests were touching. 

Viktor grinned and leant lower. "You know...what that means.." 

Yuuri whined out before launching upwards, he kissed Viktor's soft plump lips firmly. 

Viktor tossed the decoration to the side and pressed Yuuri against the ice rinks wall. They kissed heatedly, their mouths attacking firmly and their tongues twisting. 

"I've been waiting for years for this.." Yuuri growled and gripped at Viktor's chest. 

Viktor blushed and leant lower, kissing at Yuuri's neck now. 

He hummed softly, "so merry Christmas then Yuuri.." 

Yuuri blushed and looked into Viktor's piercing eyes. 

"Merry Christmas Viktor."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this xD I KNOW IT'S SHORT! IM SORRY! XD I'm really lazy!


End file.
